Secretos: mi amor imposible
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: Maka hará lo que sea por conquistar a Soul. El tiene un secreto,ve el futuro mientras sueña, ya sea en su cama o soñando despierto.Maka lo sabe y no dejara que nadie descubra su secreto ni el suyo. Los poderes de Soul se incrementan...
1. Chapter 1

Esto se me ocurrió pensando en mi amor imposible U_U **Dante**.

Bueno la mayoría de las cosas escritas son reales... como que **el ve el futuro soñando**, que siempre se burla de mi y qe practicamente es un arma O.O(baba) y que nunca me pela como nada más que una amiga T_T.

**Death the Kid** intentando imitar a mi femenino amigo: **Federico Zijaham**.

**Black*Star** como mi amigo: **Francisco**... que siempre se salta las clases y nunca hace absolutamente nada a menos que le amarre la mano al lapiz y lo oblige a esribir =D

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater nome pertenece es de la grandiosa ATSUSHI OKUBO**.

* * *

Lo sabes, te voy a conquistar. Aunque tú seas el chico mas cool de toda la secundaria y yo una niña con fuerza bruta y una ñoña, serás mío. Lo quieras o no, ya verás. Tú vas a ser mío.

¿Pero cómo voy a lograr esto?... fácil. Haré que tú nunca dejes de pensar en mí. Mi linda arma… mi hermoso niño de ojos diferentes. Tu cabello claro casi blanco me hace querer tocarlo, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa… solo eres mi amigo. Lo sé, todas lo saben, por eso siempre quieren besarte y acostarse contigo pero esto último no va a pasar. Tú me has dicho que solo lo harás con esa chica especial que sientes que será tuya por la eternidad.

Y aquí es cuando yo gritó para mí misma- _"¡Yo seré siempre tuya!"_

Pero tú no me escuchas. Lo sé. Aguanto tus bromas de mal gusto sobre mi busto y mi temperamento, mientras disfruto tus dulces disculpas con acaricias inocentes y sonrisas sinceras.

Si estoy enamorada de ti, mi mejor amigo. Soul Eater Evans. Si, lo amito, una más del montón. Pero aún así te quiero, y sé que voy a ser diferente de las otras.

Porque yo sé tú secreto… Ves el futuro, cuando sueñas. Nadie más lo sabe, solo nosotros tres. Kid, Black*Star y yo…

Vas a ser mío porque ya lo eh decidido. ¿Soy posesiva? Sí. Lo soy con lo que es mío, lo conocí antes que todas esas tipas y él me eligiera a mí. Me encargare de ello…

Mañana empieza la cuenta regresiva…. Vas a ser mío Soul Eater.

* * *

¿Corto? ¿

¿Horrible?

¿Me merezco un review? (Sí, =D)


	2. Tu y yo, y todos nuestros amigos?

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo.

Lamento no haber subido T-T pero es que se me perdió el fouking cargador de la lap...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Tú y yo, y todos nuestros amigos…?- Primer beso, visiones buenas o malas?**

Como sempre llegue a la escuela a tiempo, comenze a buscar entre tanto gentío a mis amigos como siempre… intentaba encontrar a un tipo que intentaba salir de la escuela y a otro que se quejaba de todo. Al fin los encontré en la reja de la escuela haciendo… ¿contrabando?

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunte a Kid.

-Shhh! Nos va a descubrir…-dijo B*S.

Mi ré de nuevo y estaba Soul del otro lado tomando una corbata de las manos de estos dos.

-¿Otra vez se te olvido la corbata?-le regañe, el asintió como niño inocente-Si, sabes que no te dejan pasar sin ella ¿porque no te la amarras al pescuezo?-le dije jalándole las orejas atravez de la reja.

-¡Para! ¡Esto no es cool!-gritó el y lo deje.

Corrimos a la entrada para poder alcanzarlo cuando entrara a la escuela. Si, estaba mas guapo sin las rejas tapando su muy bien formado cuerpo. Camine con ellos hacia la formación, pero Soul se quedo atrás para platicar con esa tipa Kim.

-Hola…-dijo el seductoramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla que obviamente se pudo interpretar con un doble sentido.

-Hola lindo-dijo ella.

Como era de esperarse de mis orejas salía humo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a MI Soul?. Saque un libro de mi mochila y le di un gran Maka-CHOP!.

-Disculpa pero se nos hace tarde…-dije con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

Resbalo una gota por la nuca de mis amigos.

-¿Pero que te pasa?-me dijo Soul molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-No deberías ser tan mujeriego… si no acabaras como mi padre-dije acomodándome la mochila.

-¿Con una hija, linda, rubia, golpeadora y ratón de biblioteca?-me dijo burlón.

¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme… ¿linda?.

-¿Le dijiste linda a Maka?-dijo Kid confundido.

-¿A una ñoña como ella?-dijo señalándome-¡ya quisiera!.

-Maka… CHOP!-dije y volví a golpearlo.

Entramos al salón y pude ver con mis amigas Tsubaki, Chrona la novia de Kid y las hermanas Thompson que no se porque estamos en el mismo grado si una de ellas es más pequeña. Tomamos toda una fila para nosotros solos. Y aquí es cuando entra la maestra de Inglés.

Repentinamente Soul se levanto corriendo y se puso en al puerta antes de que la maestra entrara. Todos lo miraron confundidos… menos nosotros tres.

La maestra entro y ni saludarnos pudo porque apenas piso el marco de la puerta este se vino junto con ella al igual q la reja de metal que estaba soldada a la puerta. La maestra grito asustada y Soul la quito de en medio tan rápido que ni pude vera que horas había llegado a la puerta.

-¿Esta bien teacher?-le pregunte acercándome con un perfecto acento ingles.

-Sí, me asuste-dijo divertida y toda la clase rio con ella-Gracias Joven Eater…

-Todo por la maestra favorita…-dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-Mis cosas quedaron aplastadas-dijo la maestra mirando vasrias cosas que traía en las manos-Iré a decirle al prefecto que se lleve la puerta…-dijo y salió del salón.

-¿No pudiste ver que se iban….?-dijo Kid

-…A aplastar sus cosas?-completo el irritado Soul mirando a Kid-Sí, lo vi, pero será divertido porque ella ya no volverá a clases…

-¿Se te olvidó hacer el proyecto?-pregunto B*S, Soul le sonrió inocente-¡Bienvenido al club!-dijo y chocaron sus manos por segunda vez en el día.

-De echo nadie trajo el trabajo… ni yo-dijo Kid.

-Seguramente Maka si lo trajo…-dijo Liz.

-Hahahha… Maka la nerd!-cantó Patty.

-Vete a primer año…-le dije molesta-¿Algo más que quieras compartir?-le dije a Soul.

-Pues…-dijo y de pronto se enojo mucho-Luego les digo ¿va?-dijo mirando a nuestras amigas.

A Soul le molestaba que lo vieran como un bicho raro al hacer este tipo de cosas. Además, era hora libre así que podían hacer escándalo un rato mientras yo hablaba con Tsubaki.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con tu plan?-le pregunte.

-No esta yendo bien… B*S es alguien difícil de tratar-dijo ella suspiro y con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Y tu?

-Bueno… no me lo esta haciendo facil-dije mirando como Soul botaba un banco por la ventana y B*S un escritorio.

-¡NUNCA ME SUPERARAS!-gritó trepado a un abanico.

Soul se cayó de la ventana cayendo bien parado, todas la chicas del salón gitarón su nombre como fangirls de Crepusculo. Me encele pero luego vi que se resbaló y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

-te ayudo…-dije dandole la mano y luego comencé a tomar su cabeza para ver si no se había echo daño, claro… que en el intento lo abrace lo más que pude.

-Oye Maka… tu…-dijo apartándome un poco sonrojado tomando mis manos para que dejara de examinarle de una forma delicada.

-Lo siento… pero se ha echo un enorme chichón-dije a mis compañeras

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todas y no se como rayos pero ahora todas estaban vestidas de "enfermeras".

Me levante y le tendí la mano. Por un momento el mundo desapareció y me vi a mi misma cayendo hacia atrás y luego caí sobre alguien… B*S.

-Hey! Ten cuidado…-dijo este y me abrazo por la cintura, nos levantamos juntos ante las miraditas de todos.

-Tsubaki…-susurre y ella me dio una mirada de "_se que no fue tu intención_".

A veces es demasiado comprensiva T-T.

Yo estaba claramente sonrojada por haber caído encima de él, bueno encime de el y entre sus piernas. Pero parecía que a él no le había afectado ni un poco todo esto. A Soul si, eso me gusto. Se veía celoso. El era el único que se me acercaba tanto y el único que me abrazaba. Frunció sus labios y sus hermosos ojos se vieron nublados por su flequillo blanco que era clara desobediencia a las reglas de corte de cabello de la escuela. Volteó la cara violentamente y se fue a sentar en su banco, que estaba delante del mío.

-Oye Soul, ¿acaso viste algo que no te gustó?-le pregunto Kid mirándolo intrigado.

-Sí… -dijo el sin pensar-Pe..pero aún no va a suceder. Mi día esta yendo de mal en peor… esto no es _cool_-dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

Así es. Se puso en estado emo _on_ todo el día. .Aunque la mayoría de las veces fracasaba y acababan sucediendo de todos modos… ya se lo había intentado decir… cambiar el futuro es algo peligroso, puede desencadenar otras cosas peores.

Peor cuando nos encontrábamos caminando en el patio principal para llegar a los jardines frontales, vi como él pateo una lata de soda y empujo a un niño de su izquierda. Como si fuese efecto domino a nuestra derecha un tipo que Soul odia: Ox Ford. Se cayo en un charco de agua sucia, a una niña se le cayo su durito* encima de él y a otro se le cayo su jugo de uva en su otro amigo Harvard. Todo con sutiles movimientos provocados por Soul.

Volteé a verlo y sus ojos mostraban satisfacción y malicia en ese mar rojo que eran sus ojos oraculo, su sonrisa de tiburón salió a la luz reflejando sus dientes _Colgate_. Tsubaki tuvo que cerrarme la boca para no babear ante su aspecto sexy y diabólico de chico _cool_.

-Sabes que no debemos romper el trato…-dijo B*S anormalmente serio.

-Es verdad Soul… ya lo habíamos acordado-dijo Kid tomadolo del hombro.

-Bueno, bueno… es que era hora de que mi día mejorara un poquito ¿no?-dijo Soul aún sonriendo y yo babeando-Después de todo… ya va a ocurrir…-susurró pensando que nadie lo había oído.

Habíamos acordado en un papel que:

=El no haría mal uso de sus poderes de oráculo

=Kid no iba a manipular a nadie

=B*S no iba a abrir el hocico

=Y que yo no iba a usar mi superfuerza en mi beneficio.

Si alguno fallaba se le daba un castigo…

El timbre sono y caminamos entre la estampida de gente al salón. Soul se miraba muy molesto… no dejaba de tronarse los dedos y de acercarse mucho a mí.

-Oye, Soul…¿Estas bien?-dije pero luego...

Me avento a una puerta abierta y me acorralo en la pared de la desierta sala de prefectura con su cuerpo pegado al mio…

-S..soul?

El no respondió. Lo vi sonreir seductoramente y con su mano derecha me levanto la barbilla obligándome a ver sus hermosos ojos rubíes. Sonrió como tiburón y luego… me besó.

Estuve torpe y no me moví por la sorpresa de sus actos. Pero el con sus manos de pianista me acaricio el cuello haciéndome abrir la boca involuntariamente y moviendo mis labios toscamente dandole paso a su lengua. Con su mano izquierda me tomo de la pierna y me subió a su cadeara con las piernas abiertas. pero de pronto me solto.

-¿Eh?-dije ya que no había movido un musculo en todo ese sorprendentemente rápido primer beso.

-Maka…-suspiro y se relamió los labios-…sabes a menta-y sonrio como tiburón.

Nos jalo de nuevo al pasillo. Todo seguía como antes. Entre tropezones y empujones llegue a la puerta del salón. Y me fui con Tsubaki.

-No sabes lo que me acaba de ocurrir…-le dije y ella me miro emocionada.

-¡Cuidado…!-dijo un tipo que traía ¿patines…? Y que se dirigía hacia aquí.

Grité y no tengo idea de cómo Hero me tumbo al escritorio por accidente y acabo encima mío... ¡besándome!

-¡Uuuuuhhhh!-dijeron nuestros compañeros.

-¡L.. largo!-le grite golpeándolo y lanzándolo hasta la enfermería.

-¡HAHAHA MAKA FUE VIOLADA!-canturreó Patty distrayendo la atención de mi golpe in-humano al estúpido Hero.

-¡Ha! Tu primer beso y es con el _esnob_ más tonto…-se burló Kass, mi rival después de Ox.

Entonces me volví un tomate. Mi primer beso había sido con Soul Eater Evans… en prefectura. Un muy candente primer beso y hasta francés. Me sonroje a más no poder y vi un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de mi albino amigo.

-Su primer beso no fue con alguien tan estúpido…-dijo Soul-Además eso no te importa…

-¿tu sabes a quién beso Maka?-pregunto Kid.

-Vaya, los labios de Maka ya tienen dueño-dijo Liz mirandome picaramente

-¡No soy un espectáculo!-grite y me sente en mi banco.

Soul me había besado… ¿por qué?


End file.
